Symphony Rose Celeste
Symphony Rose Celeste is a character role-played by Skyebreeze. Who is Symphony? *Name: Symphony Celeste *Other names: Symph, Rose, or Symphony Rose *Gender: Female *Species: Star Spirit *Age: 318 (physically 18) years *Eyes: Emerald green *Hair: Long, Midnight blue hair with tiny silver stars *Height: 5'4" *Skin: Pale, rosy skin that glows when there is trouble *Appearance: A silver star rose on her head. Wears a dark blue minidress with silver music notes and sky blue bell-shaped sleeves. A moonstone in the shape of eighth note, collar necklace. Black slacks and dark boots with music notes near the heels. Silver-trimmed, dark purple bracers that covers the forearms. On an occasion, wears a blue swallowtail suit. *Personality: Quiet, kind, somewhat timid, willing to help others, and values all life even if one is evil. *Morality: Good *Allies: The Guardians, the Jade Family, Bella Family *Family: Alima (reincarnated), Parents (deceased), Xavier, Sirius, and Serena (younger siblings), Damieon (grandfather), Swanika (grandmother, deceased) *Favorite Guardian: Jack Frost *Enemies: Pitch, Nazreen, Orick, Daeva *Occupation: Guardian of Music/Inspiration *Weapons: Silver baton that she inherited from her grandma, Starlight *Powers: Soundwaves, healing music, detect an individual's inner melody from miles around (after family). Starlight; when she invokes certain emotions, it would come out of her hands and can create whatever is in her mind. (Inherited from family). Her story Symphony Rose Celeste once lived with her parents, Lyvia and Arnet, her older sister, Alima, the twins, Xavier and Sirius, and baby sister Serena. Symphony was originally named Rose by her family, because of her rosy complexion.The Celeste family were a humble family, but wandered constantly and had no set home. When Rose was four, her grandmother, Swanika, took her to a planet that was revealed later to be Earth. Rose and Swanika became involved in a conflict which ended with the deaths of an evil king and a dragon named Draco, who was a close friend of Swanika's. Two years after Swanika and Rose's trip to Earth, Damieon, the patriarch of the family, left the family and search for a home for the family. Not long after Damieon left, Orick, a traveling star spirit, secretly killed Swanika and slowly took control of the young family. When the family arrived on Earth, everything in their lives changed. Alima found a mortal boy and wished herself to become human so she could be with him. Most of the family did not approve Alima's decision, but Rose, who was eighteen at the time, was supportive of her sister and watched her throughout her life. Rose decided to stay on Earth and learn more about the humans and their music. After encountering different forms of music, Rose renamed herself Symphony after a particular form of melodic piece and when she began to hear music and sounds more than wishes. After Rose changes her name, her parents and younger siblings were forced to leave Earth by Orick, who threatened to kill her or them if they return to the planet. Symphony decided that she should see the world around her. Symphony left her home and ran to a valley where she noticed a strange light in her pocket. She took it out and it was an wand-like baton; the same wand that she received from her grandmother before she died. Symphony picked up the baton and almost instantly a soundwave came out, enhancing a songbird that was nearby. She then picked up what looks like silver sand, but it was the stardust that remained from the shooting star. The stardust began to dance around her hands and more appeared from her fingers. With the stardust, she was able to fly and visited many places to see if she could find someone who can see her. Emily Jane had instructed the clouds to check on the child, but the clouds couldn't keep up with Symphony, since she learned how to fly and manages to evade them. As she traveled the world, never aging beyond eighteen, she could hear sounds and the melodies within anyone from anywhere in the world. Among the people she meets over the years, Symphony cared about two families: the Jade and Bella Family. Several members of this family have been her students and main believers. Symphony created a house in Fantasia Valley, where spirits come to live and be safe from disappearing, with her friend Ayden decided to live with Symphony and help her out on her job as a music bringer. After settling in the valley, Symphony was visited by her parents and her twin brothers and sister. Orick found out about Arnet and Lyvia's secret plan and decided to put it to an end to it for good by killing the parents and the children. The parents were able to push Orick away from the children and earth, but were lethally injured. They passed away shortly afterwards, but not before having Symphony promise that she will take care of her brothers and sister. Afterwards, Symphony encountered a black onyx oval-shaped rock, which turned out be a dragon's egg. After the egg hatched in the heat, the baby dragon became Symphony's friend for life and she named him, Draco. Throughout her 300 years, athough she teaches children and adults alike, Symphony still feels that there is something missing. Ever since she could remember, Symphony had heard this strange melody that is similar to her own, but at the same time it is different. Every now and again, Symphony would see a young man with white hair and in a blue hoodie, flying on the wind, with a wooden staff in his hand. Symphony thought if she could find this person, then she will find her place in the world and to happiness as well. Relationships Celeste Family Symphony's family were star spirits and they used their wish-granting powers to help others, but they didn't interact much with anyone other than their own, due to traveling constantly. The couple's daughters, Alima and Symphony refused to leave for their personal reasons: Alima fell in love with a mortal and became human and for Symphony, it was because she wanted to learn about music. The parents were forced to abandon Symphony or else they face death or witness Symphony's death by Orick. Star spirits have one major weakness: lead from the cores of planets, because it has never known any form of light and it could drain the light from the spirits and possibly kill them. When a star spirit dies, they can become a star. However, only if they were good during their life that they'd earned their spot in the sky. On the other hand, if one was evil, they will disappear like they never existed. *Arnet and Lyvia - Symphony and her siblings' late parents. Arnet married Lyvia when he was sixteen and became a father at eighteen after the birth of Alima, the one who went against family tradition and became a mortal. Though Orick threatened him and Lyvia that he will kill them or their children if they return to Earth, the two of them willingly defied his orders and went back to Earth. The two of them defended their children against Orick and successfully blasted him away from Earth at the cost of their lives. Arnet and Lyvia have since become stars and continues to watch over their children. *Alima - Symphony and siblings' late older sister. She was the only person other than Swanika that Symphony confided in when she was growing up. Alima heard a wish from a young man that wished for a someone to love and when she met him, she fell in love with him. One day, the young man was trapped in his burning house and Alima got in and saved him. The man was near death, but Alima managed to save him with the use of an ancient star spirit technique that transformed her immortality into life energy for the man. However, by doing so, Alima became human permanently and can never turn back. The young man sees her and believed that Alima was the fulfillment of his wish. The two of them married, had children and lived till they were elderly. *Twins: Xavier and Sirius - Both of them are about 316 years old. Identical twins, but very different personalities and interests. Xavier is like a class clown and has a strong artistic ability; Sirius is the responsible one and has a strong sense of smell, like a animal. In combat, Sirius uses animalistic moves, while Xavier creates lines, shapes, and changes the form of objects. Both of them have chin-length, midnight blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. They wear the dark blue same uniform, except Xavier wears his jacket around his waist and Sirius doesn't have a jacket. They both wield a staff out of starsteel from Damieon as a way of channeling their starlight powers. *Serena - Youngest member of the family at 312 years old. She has long, midnight blue hair, with odango style and pale skin, like the rest of the family and green eyes. Wears a blue, sleeveless short unitard with silver leggings, and black slippers. Serena is very gentle towards everyone and a very passionate dancer and baker. She is the only one in the family to have the power of visions. She releases her starlight from her dance moves and sometimes uses a ribbon wand. *Swanika - Symphony and siblings' late grandmother. Swanika was the only person that ever matched Orick's skills and powers and the one who can tame him. After Arnet married and started having kids, Orick secretly killed Swanika in her sleep with a blade made from lead. Her main weapon was Aki, a silver wand, which happens to be Symphony's baton. Before her death, Swanika gave Symphony her wand so no one of evil could use it. Though she was killed, Swanika became a star and continues to watch over everyone she loves. *Damieon - Symphony and siblings' grandfather and the late Arnet's father. Damieon left the family years ago while Alima and Symphony were little children in search for a place to call home. He finds out from other spirits about the deaths of his wife, son, daughter-in-law, and one of his grandchildren. He went to Earth and there, he meets Symphony and her younger siblings, but Symphony almost avoids him, due to initially believing that he abandoned the family when she was six. After explaining about what he was doing during that time, Damieon was able to reach out to Symphony and she welcomes him with open arms. He lives on a planet where star spirits live and assisting Gael, an old childhood friend, into maintaining the Gravitation Scope. Friends Emily Jane Pitchiner - Mother Nature *Emily stays out of the fight between the Guardians and her father. Symphony sees her face within the clouds and would sometimes wonder if Mother Nature would ever open up to others. Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun *Jack is Symphony's love interest. Symphony feels a lot like him and is about the same age as him. She sees him every now and again while bringing music to others. Symphony wonders if Jack likes her, but will protect her feelings toward him from her enemies. Both of them have fun with kids, but in a different way than the other; Jack uses snowballs and snow days, while Symphony plays music for the children to dance to in their games. Ayden - Woodland Spirit *A young woodland spirit and close friend of Symphony. Ayden has pale skin, green, vine and leaf-like hair, and bright eyes. Wears an emerald green robe with gold-trim, matching slacks, brown boots, and his mother's locket with a picture of his late family. He lost most of his family in a tragic quake on the island that used to be his home and was separated from his grandparents. Although reluctant of joining the small group of young spirits, Ayden traveled with them and proved to be a strong asset to the team. Ayden reunites with his grandparents, but he lives with Symphony and her siblings, because he considers them part of the family. His powers are being able to control plants and communicating with animals. Spiritina - Guardian of Magic *Spiritina is the quietest lady friend Symphony has. She is a hybrid of human and star fairy. Acts sometimes as her eyes and ears when Symphony is on and off field. Symphony at times, help Spiritina step out of her comfort zone and take chances. Petrie - Flying Animal Spirit Hybrid *Petrie is 114 years old and a flying animal spirit hybrid. He can transform into a pterosaur at will. His family mostly lives in the valley, where he met and befriended Symphony and her spirit friends. Petrie is close to everyone, especially Serena, Symphony's little sister. Aria - Symphony's First Friend *Symphony's childhood friend when she was traveling in space. She was the only person outside the family that didn't judge Symphony by her looks when she was a child. Aria was alone and had no knowledge of where she was born and who her family were. Seraphina - Guardian of Family *Constantly fighting against Pitch, because he threatens the bonds of family. Rarely speaks, but expresses herself through images. She looks like an Native American Elf with dark green eyes and auburn hair. (Seraphina is my real-life older sister's Guardian.) Valentina Love - Guardian of Love *Symphony met Valentina during one of her trips to some of her believers. Val helped Symphony understand her feelings toward Jack and in return, Symphony tries help Val get through her tough times. Draco the Night Dragon *Draco is the main dragon that Symphony rides on while she is at Fantasia Valley. A dragon whose scales blend in with the darkness of night. He has traces of blue on his wings and head and uses fire breath that can break a mountain face. He was named after the first dragon that Symphony met when she was four and on Earth for the very first time with her late grandmother, Swanika. Star Fairies *Little creatures of starlight that sometimes accompanies Star Spirits. They appear from balls of silver light to appearing like very beautiful humans. Star Fairies act like messengers to light spirits, like the star spirits and send messages from one place to another. Enemies Orick the Slayer *An old-fashioned star spirit that despises any form of change. In the past, Orick was a powerful star spirit and committed many acts of evil and the only one who could defeat him in battle was Swanika. A proud man that is willing to do anything to maintain his pride and ways. He kills Swanika in her sleep, because she was the only one who can match him in power and skills. He tries to kill Swanika's grandchildren, because they wanted to do something different and not be wanderers, but only succeeded in killing Arnet and Lyvia, Swanika's son and daughter-in-law. The parents were able to blast Orick away from Earth, but Orick plans to return and finish what he started. Pitch Black - Nightmare King *Pitch despises anything that is good and Symphony represents music and inspiration, which can bring joy to others. Nazreen - Dark Flower Spirit *Pale-skined, dark hair, and a dark lotus dress. Her main weapon is creating flowers like flytraps, orchids, briars, and roses. She hates Symphony with a passion and is determined to destroy everything that Symphony cherishes. Nazreen is envious of Mother Nature because of the fact that she has all the attention from the humans and that she is Pitch's daughter. Daeva the Ever-Living Lady *An evil spirit that lives in a lair within the Earth's core. She works alongside Orick in the battle against Symphony and her friends and family. She also seeks to destroy the Guardians and Pitch, so she could rule the world without interference and competition. However, she wants to use the powers that the Celeste family possess and have her revenge against Damieon. Main Believers Jade Family The Jade Family is where Symphony's main believers are located. Symphony holds a special bond for each of Melody's family and Melody herself: *Melody, the grandmother, is the one who started the music within the family and encourages her children and grandchildren to believe in Symphony and the spirits. Symphony and Melody met when her family was going through difficult times due to the depression. Melody is eighty, yet still believes in the Guardians, the Boogeyman, and Symphony. Her son, Michael doesn't believe in Symphony. Michael works as a psychiatrist and thinks mystical beings are make believe and just fairy tales. Though he doesn't believe in Symphony, Michael thinks that he may have seen her flying outside the window when he was a boy, but Michael thinks it was a dream. *Harmony, the oldest granddaughter, is Symphony's best friend and twenty-four years old. Harmony trains to be a broadway or operatic singer and Symphony tutors and helps focus Harmony's talent. **Joseph Greger is Harmony's twenty-five year old husband. He and Harmony have been married for four years. **Rosie is Harmony and Joseph's two year old daughter. She loves to hear music being played anywhere in the same room she's in. *Rhapsody, or Crickette as she is known to others, is the middle granddaughter. She is eighteen and has been a ballerina since she was six. Rhapsody was given the name Crickette by her peers, because of her leaping ability and plays a violin that could sound like a cricket. *Cadence is the youngest granddaughter at twelve years old and is a artist and starting lyricist. Cadence strongly believes in the Guardians and Symphony and will defend her friends from trouble. Matthew Berks *One of the few believers outside the Jade family and sixteen years old. Only child of Eric and Laura Berks. His parents are practical and teaches math at both a high school and a middle school. Matt has the rationality of a math whiz and creativity of an music artist. Plays the piano in his house and at a private school. He started to believe in Symphony when he was ten, after she noticed him playing on the family's near-neglected grand piano. Edgar Raven aka "The Raven" *A very unusual individual among Symphony's believers. Edgar is a very tough individual with sharp wits and a even sharper tongue. He looks like someone in his twenties. Edgar is half-human and half-wind spirit, making him able to see every being among the immortals. Works as substitute teacher and whips the most rowdiest classes into shape. Bella Family The Bella Family has a mix of ordinary people and spirit hybrids. There is one person that Symphony keeps close to her heart. *Alima is the descendant of Symphony's sister from a past life. The original Alima was a star spirit that became human for a man that she fell in love with. This current Alima may have magic within her, but no one knows what it is. Symphony sees Alima and recognizes her late sister within the girl. Alima has her ancestor's memories of Symphony and uses it as inspiration for her artwork. Quotes *"Nothing is impossible, unless you believe it is." *"What are friends for?" *"Friends help each other." Gallery of Symphony's relationships Lyvia.jpg|Lyvia (Mother) Arnet.jpg|Arnet (Father) Alima.jpg|Alima (Older sister) Sirius Celeste.jpg|Sirius (Younger brother, First twin) Xavier Celeste.jpg|Xavier (Younger brother, Second twin) Serena.jpg|Serena (Baby sister) Swanika.jpg|Swanika (Grandmother) Damieon.jpg|Damieon (Grandfather) Screen shot 2013-11-07 at 1.14.36 PM.png|Mother Nature Rotg-wp-800-Jack.jpg|Jack Frost Ayden Woodland.jpg|Ayden Spiritina.jpg|Spiritina Petrie the Flyer.jpg|Petrie Aria.jpg|Aria Valentina Love.jpg|Valentina Love Orick.jpg|Orick the Slayer Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7478.jpg|Pitch Nazreen.jpg|Nazreen Daeva.jpg|Daeva Melody Jade.jpg|Melody Jade Harmony J-G.jpg|Harmony Jade-Greger Rhapsody.jpg|Rhapsody Jade Cadence.jpg|Cadence Jade Matthew.jpg|Matthew Berk Edgar.jpg|Edgar Raven aka The Raven